escape_banalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Aux
Auxiliary Adventures! When I have the time and inclination I'd like to run a sort of side game on the weekends opposite the normal 'Escape From Banality' sessions. The rough ideas I'm interested in running are outlined below. Radiant Company To the righteous we bring hope. To the tainted we bring fire. https://imgur.com/BZrRvtw Play as experienced adventures in a small group of heroes. Defeat villains, right wrongs, slay dragons, rescue damsels, and fight the forces of Evil wherever you find them. Punching bad guys can make them your friend and you'll somehow make it through with pure willpower and the heart of the cards. Shounen hero' good guy themed characters in a campy comic book style adventure.'' The Unchained More a crazed horde than an orderly army. https://imgur.com/V0F1ME3 The Unchained have arrived and you're being 'recruited'. If you survive initiation, play as fresh recruits in a small gang that belongs to the 'Unchained'. Deadly gameplay as expendable minions. ACOM Play as soldier/investigators working for Abremelin's Arcane Command (ACOM). Hunt wild aberrations, stop incursions from parallel dimensions, and track down rogue magical threats to the empire. Shinobi Play as trained assassins in the employ of a secret cabal/hidden ninja clan. Hive We are the Swarm. Numberless, merciless. https://imgur.com/M6CEouX Your brood has been separated from the hive and is all alone in a world of hostile creatures. Play as different aspects/thought streams of a psionic collective (hivemind). Delve into new caverns, probe tunnels to new areas, scout out the surface world where you encounter new lifeforms, and evolve your broods to better face the challenges you find. Hivemind. Custom classes and races. Includes some colony/dungeon management and 4X elements. Forged For War Play a arcano-tech hivemind that controls automatons (Warforged). Upgrade your bodies, enhance and expand the arcane matrix that houses your collective mind, and fend off the attention of Abremelin's strike groups as they attempt to recover or destroy their 'rogue experiment'. Hivemind. Custom classes and races. Includes some colony/dungeon management and 4X elements. Undead "The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom" https://imgur.com/26rZwKJ The dead rise! Play as the undead (or similarly themed characters) on a quest to do evil. Slay the living and bring eternal darkness to the world! Themed party of 'adventurers' doing evil deeds with a cartoonish feeling. Includes some evil lair/dungeon management and 4X elements. Scale Sworn Play as a band of kobolds out adventuring at the behest of their tribe (and because if they don't a dragon will eat them). Oathbound Play as a faction of servants sworn to serve a fiendish overlord. Apotheosis "They told me I could be anything, so I became a god." https://i.imgur.com/1ltJel7.jpg You achieved the peak of greatness - divinity. In the process of ascending to godhood you cast off your physical body on the mortal plane and gained a small group of faithful followers. Guide and shape your loyal devotees on the material plane while combating threats from other astral entities. West Marches style game. Direction, theme, and setting established by players. 4X game elements. Orks "Ere We Go, 'Ere We Go, 'Ere We Go!" : — Common Ork chant heard during a Greenskin WAAAGH! Alright ya gitz, listen up. We gon git the boys together 'n go north. Dem poncy pink skins and pointy ears is beggin for a killin' and we's gun give it to 'em. Play a band of Orks on a trip into the recently settled human lands. '''Orks Is Made For Rockin' Play as a band of ork bards on a mission of cultural exchange. Incidentally, Ork music is pretty metal. Merchants Of Death Play as a band of merchant traders on a business trip. Incidentally, the primary export from Ork held territories are violence and more violence.